indian_philosophyfandomcom-20200214-history
Indian Philosophy Wiki
Welcome to the Indian Philosophy Wiki For as long as India has been populated, many different philosophies have populated that same land. India has been scarred as many a war and rebellion was spurred between religions, and each religion has acted differently. While the majority of India's philosophy has been dominated by religion, schools of thought such as Jainism and Charvaka both are both Athiest beliefs. The world of India's Philosophy is complex and deep, come take a peek! Hinduism Hinduism is known to be the oldest and third largest religion world wide. It does not have a human founder because it is a mystical, but yet rulling religion at the same time. This religion has three hundread thirty-three million gods. Over eighty percent of the population practices Hinduism, especially in India. Some people define this religion as a "the eternal law" or just the "eternal way". They both mean the same thing. Hinuism is a blend, mixture of the Aryan and Dravidian cultures. Hinduism is a term that symbolizes the religions of the many people in India and in Nepal. Jainism Jain Philisophy is a religious philosophy of ancient India that is beyond atheism and theism. This philosphy features no search for god, karma, being non-violent, and focuses on having morals and ethics based on a liberated soul. Buddhism Buddhism is a system of religious beliefs that are based on the teachings of Gatama Buddha or simply Buddha. He taught in the northeastern side of India. Those who have faith in Buddhism are not concerned with the exsitence or non-existence of a god or gods. The Buddha himself rejects any special divine status and says that anyone anywhere can achieve his intuition. Charvaka Charvaka is a school of thought that despises religion. It casts out thoughts of the afterlife or any higher power, and focuses solely on today, and the pleasures of the body. Charvaka was founded near the time of 600 B.C. by Vrihaspati, an outspoken athiest. Although Charvaka is often considered a religion, it is, in a way, an anti-religion. Followers of the Charvaka way of life live in the world and strive to enjoy the pleasures and comfort of life to the fullest extent. Many of Charvaka's beliefs have been found to be contradictory, and this form of atheism is not as prominent anymore. Sikhism Sikhism was first formed in 15th Century by Guru Nanak. He was a political reformer and religious leader that made a huge impact in the course of India. His main beliefs were those that constinued of family-like for all, equality, and peace. Many of his religious beliefs fueled his political escapades. Sikhism was officialized as a religion in 1699 by the Guru Gobind Singh. The word Sikh means "Disciple". Sikhism as a whole as a generally friendly relationship with other countries and religions. Their focus on love and peace has helped keep tensions low and non-hostile. During the Mughal period of India, that ran from 1556-1707, The Mughals often martyred and despised the Sikhs. This forced them to create the Sikh Confederacy and Sikh Empire to fight back. The Sikh Empire is more well known, for not only their beliefs in religious tolerence, but also their political power. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse